Truth or Dare
by EastAnglia
Summary: A game, a question, the truth comes out. Gene/Alex. Warning: adult content!


**TITLE:** "Truth or Dare"  
**RATING:** M/NC-17  
**PAIRING:** Gene/Alex het smut  
**FEEDBACK:** Praise only.  
**DISCLAIMER:** Don't own 'em. But I like to play with them.  
**NOTES: **I've written in lots of fandoms including A2A, but I've never, after 10 years of fanfic, ever written smut. So, here goes. Be gentle with me. I've never done this before. ;-)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, here's the way it works." Shaz slurred. She was cross-eyed with drink and chewed on the stem of the cherry she'd plucked from her glass. "Truth or dare. If you pick 'truth,' you have to answer a question and swear to tell the truth. If you pick 'dare,' you have to take a dare, but it could be something really embarrassing."

"Yes, I've played truth or dare before, Shaz," Alex said. "You go first."

She wasn't sure how she'd ended up sitting on barstools with Shaz at Luigi's playing 'truth or dare,' but here she was. Gene sulked in the corner with a beer, and the boys were harassing poor Luigi with awful jokes.

"All right. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Shaz grinned slyly. "If you had to snog someone in CID, who would it be?"

"I don't know. Viv." Alex shrugged casually. "He's got lovely eyes, and he smells nice. Your go, Shaz. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What about you? Who would you snog? And you can't say Chris."

"That's easy." A slow, tipsy smile spread across Shaz's face. "The Guuuuuuuv."

"The Guv?" Alex raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Mmmmm."

"Gene."

"Mmmmm. He's a reeaaaal maaaan."

"Gene _Hunt._"

"'Course! He's dead sexy, don't you think?"

Alex blinked her eyes. "I've never given it much thought."

She had, actually. And often.

"Not that it matters." Shaz shrugged. "I've got a bloke. And anyway. The Guv fancies someone else."

Alex nearly choked on her drink. She set her glass down and looked at Shaz, trying to hide her surprise. "He does? Who?" she said, realising that not only did she sound shocked, she sounded – could it be? – _disappointed_. "Gene has a girlfriend?"

"Maybe," Shaz said in a sing-song voice.

"Oh." Alex picked up her drink and sipped at it while she tried to think of something witty to say. "I didn't know."

Shaz made a sputtering noise and burst out laughing. "No offence, ma'am, but you are a bit thick, aren't you?"

Alex had just opened her mouth to speak, to ask Shaz what on earth she was talking about, but a voice behind her stopped her words.

"You two are up to no good."

Gene leaned down with his elbows on the bar and signaled to Luigi for another drink. Alex looked down and turned the same colour as the cherry in her drink.

"We're playing 'truth or dare,' Guv. Wanna play?"

Gene snorted. "What is this, a bloody Daisy Scout sleepover? You gonna pierce my ears and paint my toenails next?"

"C'mon, Guv. It's just for a laugh."

Gene looked back and forth between the two women for a moment. "All right. Why not?" he snorted.

Shaz giggled and drummed her fingers against the bar. "My go. Guv. Is it boxers or y-fronts?"

Gene licked his lips, rocked back on his heels once. "Boxers. Plain white ones."

"Ooo, boxers. Boxers are nice." Shaz reached out and touched Alex's wrist. "Aren't boxers nice, ma'am?

"Yes, Shaz. Boxers are…" She cleared her throat. "Boxers are nice."

Alex glanced up to see Gene looking at her sideways. He casually swallowed a mouthful of his beer.

"Well, look at the time! I'm going to my mum's tomorrow morning. Best be off. G'night." Shaz said quickly and slid off the barstool, leaving the two sitting there alone. She looked back at Alex over her shoulder and waggled her eyebrows before heading out the door.

There was an awkward silence. Then Gene hoisted himself onto the stool next to hers.

"So, Bolly," he said finally. "I reckon it's my go. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"C cup or D cup?"

"Just a C cup." She gave an exaggerated sigh. "Disappointed?"

"Disappointed? In you, Bolls?" He let it hang there a moment. "More'n a handful's wasted, anyways. Your go."

"Truth or dare, Gene?"

He thought about it while he took another drink of his beer. "Truth."

She fiddled with a coaster, trying to give the impression that she was searching for something to ask. "Are you seeing someone?" She asked casually and raised her shoulders as if it was just a random question that had popped into her head.

He leaned in towards her, his elbows still on the bar. "You wanna know if I'm seeing someone?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Why? No reason. It's just a game." She gave him a slight eyeroll.

"Now, why would I ask you to dinner the other night if I was seeing someone?" His voice was low.

"Answer the question, Gene."

"Am I seeing someone?" He looked at her for a long moment with narrowed eyes. "Let's put it this way. I'm not seeing as much of someone as I'd like to."

"What does that mean?"

"Sorry, that's two questions. It's my go. Truth or dare, Alex," he said quickly.

She chewed at her lip. "Truth."

"That Evan bloke."

"Yes?"

"Did you shag him?"

She leaned forward with her arms folded on the bar. "No," she gave him a soft shake of her head. "I didn't shag him."

He swirled his drink for a beat before speaking again. "Do you want to?"

"Sorry, that's two questions."

"I don't bloody care. Do you want to shag 'im?"

She let him squirm while she took a sip of her drink. "No. He's handsome, charming, clever. But I don't want to shag him."

He finished off half his beer in a long drink, and she ran a finger around the edge of her glass. They let everything they'd said hang in the air for a moment.

"Truth or dare, Gene?"

He moved in closer. "Truth."

"That night…" She mirrored him and moved in, too, their heads almost touching. Her voice had fallen low and sultry.

"Yeah?"

"That night. Here. I asked you what you would do with the last seconds of your life. Do you remember that?"

He reached his hand out. His fingers skimmed the back of her hand. "I remember, Bolls."

"What would you do?" Her voice was just above a whisper, and her eyes dropped down to his mouth and back up again to his eyes.

He lifted his index finger and ran it down the back of her hand and over to her palm. "What would I do?"

"Say it."

He waited a moment. "I'd take you upstairs…."

"Yes…"

"Undress you slowly."

She swallowed hard. "And…?"

He moved his finger down to the inside of her wrist. "First your boots. Then your jeans…I'd kiss you…"

His voice trailed off. She could feel her pulse quicken underneath his touch.

"Mmmm."

"Truth or dare, Bolly?"

Her eyes were on his. "Dare."

"Take me upstairs. Right now."

XXXXX

They were silent as they left Luigi's. It was all she could do to keep her hands off him as they climbed the stairs, but he never touched her, not until she pushed the door open, and they went inside. She wanted him now, it was like a physical ache, and they faced each other for a moment there in the lounge before he crossed to her in a swift movement. He leaned her head back with one hand and pulled her to him, covering her mouth with his, a long, deep kiss. Her lips parted, his tongue found hers. He pulled her in hungrily, and she let out a soft moan.

He broke away from her; his hands pulled at the buttons on her shirt, and he peeled it back from her shoulder. Her breathing quickened as he leaned his head down and kissed the exposed skin where her neck curved into her shoulders. His hands moved around to her back, unhooking her bra in one motion, and then around the front to where his fingers slid under the lacy black fabric and cupped her breasts.

He moved his mouth lower, down to the hollow at the base of her neck and then to her perfect tits, his tongue teasing her nipples erect. He pushed her blouse and her bra to the floor, leaving her naked from the waist up. She shivered, as much from the feel of his mouth on her as from the chill.

"Oh, God, Gene," she moaned, arching her back to meet his mouth as his tongue flicked at her hardened nipples. "Yessss."

She frantically tugged the tails of his shirt from his waistband as he loosened his tie and pulled it over his head. His buttons were next, both of them working at it while she nibbled and sucked at his lower lip. When his shirt was off, he moaned his approval as her hands ran across his chest. Then she lowered her mouth, dragging her tongue with a long stroke across his nipples, taking in his salty taste. "Christ, Alex," he growled.

Her hands had moved down his body to his waist, where her fingers pulled at his buckle and the zipper of his trousers. They fell to the floor; she hooked her thumbs into the waistband of his plain, white boxers, tugging them down his thighs as her hands slipped inside. His cock was stiff under her touch, and he moaned again in contentment. "Touch me."

She sank lower, looking up at him with a wicked grin, and sliding his shorts lower. She teased him, flicking her tongue along his length.

"Oh, God. Mmmph. Jesus." He leaned his head back, eyes closed, and muttered a string of something unintelligible. He thought he was going to lose consciousness as she took him into her mouth, her teeth just grazing his flesh, her tongue snaking up to the sensitive skin at the head of his cock.

Her mouth was warm and wet, and she sucked at him, taking him almost to a crescendo before he lifted her up by the shoulders. He moved his arms around her and cupped her bum in his hands. Her breathing had quickened and the exposed skin of her neck and chest had flushed pink. "Truth or dare, Bolly."

"Truth."

"Tell me what you want."

"I want you, Gene," she said breathlessly. "God, I want you."

"What you want me to do, Bolls?" he murmured, his mouth centimetres away from her ear. He nibbled at her lobe.

"I want your mouth on me. I want you in me. Oh, God. Please."

He grinned and moved her toward the sofa, his hands still on her cheeks. She fell backwards with a startled laugh, and he knelt beside her. One boot came off, then another, dropping to the floor. He reached up to her waist and pulled at the button of her impossibly tight jeans, then there was the soft, teasing sound of the zipper.

With a willing smile, she raised her hips slightly as he tugged the jeans down her long legs, quickly followed by her knickers. They joined the rest of their clothes in a pile on the floor.

He lifted one of her legs over his shoulder, his fingers brushing the soft skin of her inner thigh. Then he leaned down to where his mouth found her clit. He stroked her gently with his tongue; she drew in a breath between her teeth and then exhaled in a small groan of pleasure as he slipped a tentative finger inside her.

"Please. Now, Gene. I need you."

He pulled himself up and placed his hands on either side of her. "God, I want you, Alex."

"Yes…now." He slipped inside of her in one long stroke as she arched her back and let out a cry. He pulled back again, sliding in and out slowly, gently. "Yes," she said through gritted teeth.

It was almost unbearable, the long, soft strokes, building slowly. His eyes stayed on hers, and she reached around him, curling her nails into his arse, pulling him in deeper. "Please, Gene. More. _Harder_."

He began to move rhythmically inside her, each movement intensifying. She wrapped her legs around him, lifting her hips to meet each thrust. They said each other's names through moans and kisses until she could feel herself edging toward the moment of release. "I'm close," she panted. "Please don't stop, Gene. Don't stop."

There was another long stroke, his body moving above hers, and then she felt the delicious heat spread from between her legs, through her torso and down to her toes. She let out a cry as he emptied into her with a guttural moan.

They lay there taking in ragged breaths, sweat still glistening on their bodies. He curled in as best as he could next to her on the narrow sofa and propped himself on his elbow. He traced a little circle on her taut belly.

"Flamin' Nora, Bolls," was all he could say.

She felt a chill run through her. Oh, God. She'd just shagged Gene Hunt. Not that she regretted it. Lying here next to him, she knew she didn't. It was that clear. But what was far less clear was what he felt, and suddenly it mattered.

She turned on her side to face him. He slipped his arm around her waist to her lower back, and she pressed herself against him. With his other hand he stroked her hair.

"Truth or dare, Gene," she asked in a small voice.

"Dare."

"Stay. Don't go," she said quietly. "Stay here with me tonight."

He slowly shook his head. "I'm not staying here, Alex."

There was a beat. "Oh."

"I'm not spending the night on this thing. I've got a spring pokin' me in the arse, and I can't feel me left leg. You _do_ have a bed in this place, don't you?"

"Yes, Gene." She smiled. The image from her dream, the one of her waking up next to him flashed through her mind. "I most certainly have a bed."

THE END


End file.
